


Strange Meetings

by clarka



Series: Unforeseen Circumstances [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarka/pseuds/clarka
Summary: Jim gets lost in the woods one night and can't find his way home, maybe the nice troll he just met will help him.
Relationships: Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal & Jim Lake Jr., Jim Lake Jr. & Kanjigar (Tales of Arcadia)
Series: Unforeseen Circumstances [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237658
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	1. Lost in the Woods

Jim didn’t mean to go this far into the woods. Mom had started to let him go into them alone at night so he could have some independence since last month. When he went out with her, he always found himself stopping so he wouldn’t be out of her sight but alone he went as fast as he could. Alternating between running around the trees and swinging through the trees he didn’t feel like stopping, at least until he noticed he didn’t recognise where he was anymore.

He started to run back from where he came but nothing looked familiar and Jim remembered changing directions a lot whilst he was playing so just going straight back wouldn’t help. He tried following his footprints in the mud, but they disappeared when he leapt into trees and he couldn’t tell if the prints were old or ones he just made. Jim even tried looking up at the night sky to use stars to find his way him like heroes did in movies, but he didn’t know how, he just saw random stars and clouds. He was well in truly lost.

Jim was just about to give up and curl up by a tree and cry his eyes out when he heard a rustling from a large bush. “Mom?” He called out, going closer to the sound. He walks around the bush but his mom’s not there just a big rock. Jim was just about to walk away when the rock started to move, “ _A troll!”_ Jim thought, “ _Mom always told me to watch out for them just in case they were mean but surely I can just ask for directions, right?”_

The greetings Jim was preparing fell short when the troll rose up to their full height. They were big, really big, with stony black skin and giant glowing red eyes, but what terrified Jim the most was the skulls he wore as a belt. Before he could anything the troll let out a mighty roar, their spit missing him by centimetres and Jim was running.

He didn’t know what direction to go in as long as it was away from the troll. Jim could hear them follow him, loud footfalls and sounds of trees being ripped apart but he didn’t dare look back to see how close. Sometimes the troll would growl or laugh, “ _They’re laughing, maybe this is a weird troll game?_ ” Jim thought before he remembers the skulls, the very human looking skulls, and he carried on running.

Jim was getting tired and sloppy, he nearly tripped over a tree root, then he almost ran into a low tree branch, he didn’t know how long he could keep this up.

 _CLASH_ , the sound of metal rang out through the woods, “Stand down, Bular!” Boomed a different voice. “Unlikely, _Trollhunter_!” Replied the troll, Bular. Hoping that the troll would be distracted with the newcomer, Jim stopped and looked behind him. Before him, the big scary Bular battled the new troll, they were a similar size to Bular but they were clad in shiny silver suit of armour and held a huge and equally shiny sword, Jim couldn’t tell much else about the troll as they both moving too fast for him to see any details.

Eventually the armoured troll won out and Bular started to scamper way, defeated and wounded, growling; “Just wait until next time then I’ll have your head!” Leaving the winning troll’s attention turned on him. “You’re lucky Bular likes to play with his food, whelp, otherwise he would have gobbled you right up.” The trolls, voice was deep but not as gruff as Bular’s and he spoke in a much quieter voice then when he was speaking to Bular. “What do you mean he was playing with me?” Jim asked, still hiding in the shadows.

The troll let out chuckle, which made Jim jump a little, “It means he likes his prey as scared as possible, he finds joy knowing that they spent their last moments in as much fear as possible. But don’t worry youngling, you’re safe now, come out I’ll help you find your parents.” The troll edged towards Jim’s hiding spot holding out his hand.

Now that they were close Jim could get a good look at the troll, he was blue, a shade not too different from his, with two large angular horns and a nose ring? “My parents?” Jim asked, his mom was probably missing him, and he couldn’t find his way back on his own, trusting the troll didn’t seem like a bad idea, they just saved his life after all. “Yes child, you parents. I don’t recognise you from Trollmarket, we haven’t had a new whelp there in years, your family must be travellers, yes?”

“No, me and mom live in Arcadia.”

“Arcadia?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s your name, youngling?”

“Mom told me not to give my name to strangers.”

“Good advice, how about I tell you my name and then you tell me yours, I wouldn’t be a stranger if you knew my name.”

Jim thought about this for a few seconds before accepting, “Ok, that seems fair.”

“Very well, I am Kanjigar, the current Trollhunter and protector of all and you are?”

“Jim, well my full name is James, but I go by Jim.” He answered, at first it looked like Kanjigar didn’t like his answer but then he quickly covered up that look on his face and smiled.

“That’s a nice name, Jim, why don’t you come out of the shadows so I can get a good look at you, make sure you’re not injured from your little adventure?” Kanjigar asked, the request seemed reasonable, Jim didn’t need to hide anymore. When Jim stepped out into the moonlight Kanjigar’s face did the funny thing again before returning to a smile.

“Yes, you look fine, not even a little scratch, say why don’t you describe to me what your mother looks like so I can help you find her, who knows I may have seen her on her way here.” They said, once again Jim thought their idea was smart and complied.

“My mom has red hair, it’s kinda long and blue eyes like me. Oh, and she also wears these big glasses to help her see.”

“Could you be a little more specific?”

“Uhhh, like what?”

“Perhaps her skin tone?”

“Err, I don’t know what colour it’s called but kinda pinky and light.”

“Uh huh, and what about her teeth?”

“Her teeth?”

“Yes, her teeth.”

“Well they’re white.”

“What else?”

“They’re flat I guess, well they’re a bit bumpy but they’re flatter than mine and they don’t stick out like mine does either.”

“Thank you, Jim, that’s very helpful, I think I have an idea of where I can find her.”

“I can give you our home address if you-“

“No no no, it’s fine. I’m pretty sure I have all the information I need, follow me.”

So, Jim did. Every so often Kanjigar would tell him to duck and hide but other than that nothing really happened. They ended up in this weird concrete dip with a large bridge over it. “This doesn’t look like anywhere near my house.” Jim said starting to get worried.

“We’re taking a short cut, you got yourself very far away from home.” Kanjigar said. Jim nodded, what Kanjigar said made sense he felt like he had spent miles running that night. Kanjigar reached into his pockets and then pulled out a crystal, it was pretty but Jim wasn’t sure why Kanjigar needed it. He was even more confused when they started to use it the draw a large semi-circle on the wall. Jim was just about to ask what the point of doing this was, the circle started to glow and then magically opening up to reveal a crystal laden staircase.

“Cool!” Exclaimed Jim, almost forgetting how worried he was. “Was that real magic?” He asked looking up at Kanjigar with awe. “Indeed, and you’re sure to see more if you follow me.” Jim just nodded happily and trailed after Kanjigar down the staircase.


	2. Welcome to Trollmarket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Kanjigar arrive in Trollmarket to find Vendel.

“Welcome to Trollmarket, Jim” Said Kanjigar proudly, as they got out of the staircase. Jim was almost speechless, once again crystals were there but bigger and even more glowy than before. There were so many different colours, the big one in the middle was goldeny orange but others were so many different shades of blues, purples and pinks. If Toby was here, he could have probably named a few of them. There was also loads of little houses and stalls, so many he couldn’t even count them. Jim wondered if Arcadia looked like this too but from the few glimpses of it he’s seen through the woods he doubted it.

“It’s so beautiful.” He stated.

Kanjigar looked down at him and smiled, “I agree, now follow me I know a super-secret special short cut.”

The short cut was dark and gloomy and nothing like what Trollmarket looked like when Jim first saw it, but Kanjigar seemed confident they were going to right way, so he didn’t protest. Soon he started to hear voices and dimmed colourful lights, Kanjigar stopped. “Can you do something for me, it’s very important?” He asked. Jim nodded hoping it was something easy.

“Excellent! We need to get to a good friend of mine‘s house, he’ll know how to help you get home. But you can’t be seen by no one else, okay. Thankfully his house is just across the street, so you don’t have to hide for long.”

“How do I hide?” Jim asked willing to do as Kanjigar asked. Kanjigar looked around the alley before finding what looked like a potato sack, he pulled on it a little and after it seemed to hold up said “Climb into this.” Jim wasn’t too sure; it was fraying and had quite a couple holes plus it smelled weird. “And you’ll what… carry me?”

“Yes, it won’t be for long. Look,” Kanjigar said pointing to one of the buildings across the street. “That’s Vendel’s house, my friend. It will only be a few seconds, trust me.” Jim looked at the house and then the sack and replied, “Fine but your friend better be helpful.” And climbed into the sack. Kanjigar chuckled, Jim didn’t know what about.

_“The child was getting much more confident with him.”_ Kanjigar thought amused at his pseudo threat, not that he was getting attached. From what he deduced the boy was half troll, half human, a heritage made rare by both biology and society. It’s unlikely a troll and human to have relations and even less likely that they’re compatible and an offspring is conceived.

Not much is known about birth complications or further health issues they could suffer since they never seemed to live long. If found by other trolls, dead. If found by other humans, dead. But Kanjigar sure he had nothing to worry, young Jim is probably just a very human looking troll whelp who was found and raised by a human woman and know views as his mother. He tried not to think about how unlikely that story is seeing how precious the young are to trolls, even if one’s parents died, a whole community would be there to raise or at least find them not to mention a human just adopting a troll? But Kanjigar was aware of the historical executions that befall the troll human hybrids and if Trollmarket still used those, he didn’t want the young child’s death on his conscience, better to have mental deniability of knowing what fate Jim could befall.

Jim was right, the sack stunk. Not only that it was itchy but Kanjigar was right about one thing he didn’t have to be in there long. He couldn’t see much between the holes but his few glimpse of the street were gone and now he could see a door. A really big door, Jim began to feel scared again what if this ‘Vendel’ wasn’t as friendly as Kanjigar but before he could ask Kanjigar to stop he knocked on the large door.

The sounds of large shuffling footsteps could be heard through the door, as the door creaked open all Jim could see were large pale feet and a stick? “Kanjigar what business do you have today?” He sounded annoyed; Jim’s worry heightened.

“Straight to the point as ever, old friend.” Chuckled Kanjigar.

“What’s in the sack?” Vendel asked.

“That’s why I’m here.”

“And?”

“Could we do this behind closed doors?” When Kanjigar said this Vendel began to crouch down. As he did Jim got a better look at him, the rest of his body was the same pale colour as his feet, a mane of white hair and what Jim thinks is a beard, but it was heard to tell as it blended together. His horns were longer and more rounded than Kanjigar’s and his eyes milky, overall he looked old and not as scary as Jim thought. Then he took a large sniff which made Jim jump in surprise emitting a small yelp, in turn Vendel gasped and stepped back also in surprise.

“Kanjigar what have you done?” He sounded angry.

“I can explain but once we’re inside, please.”

Vendel huffed and replied, “Very well but it better be good.” Jim gulped.

Kanjigar breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed. “Well what’s in the sack, _Trollhunter_.” Vendel demanded, he hadn’t looked this annoyed at him since the unmentionable gnome disaster.

“Alright then, Jim you can come out now.” Vendel raised an eyebrow at the whelp’s name and then both when he saw him for the first time. The child himself looked very nervous and as if he were contemplating hiding behind Kanjigar’s legs. “Who is this?” Asked Vendel in a slightly calmer tone than before, though Kanjigar could see in his eyes he was madder and was probably adjusting his voice in the presence of a child.

“This is Jim.” He said.

“Yes his name has already been established, I meant _who_ is he?” Vendel was trying to subtly ask “What is he?”. Kanjigar knew he meant that the first time and was just delaying the inevitable.

“I don’t know.” He responded even though he most likely knew.

“Of course, you don’t. Well let’s get this sorted, everyone sit down, I’m not having this whole conversion standing up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok Kanjigar looks really bad with the whole Jim might be killed thing but I like to think that Kanjigar thinks he's so law abiding and never breaks the rules where in reality he breaks them a lot. So even if it sounds like he's let Jim die when the time came to it he wouldn't. I didn't explain that well but yeah
> 
> Also in terms of the series it has changed. Im my original draft for Trollhunter Claire and Half Troll Jim, Jim had never had any contact with other trolls but then I came up with an idea where he did and at first I was happy but then I realised it messed a lot of the plot points I had made and i decided to just put them into two separate series. In theory Jim becomes the trollhunter in this one but I don't think I'll get that far as most of what I have planned for this series is based on his childhood and isn't very plot heavy (mainly just character driven, no danger life saving stuff),so yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns up a year later with a starbucks and a new kindled trollhunters obsession
> 
> I can't write actions scene so that's why Kanjigar and Bular's fight was so underwhelming. 
> 
> Next chapter: Jim arrives in Trollmarket and Kanjigar and Vendel discuss his fate


End file.
